


A Beautiful Voice

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jiraiya doesn't know how to send letters, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gaara finds a random letter in his and his siblings mail that isn't addressed to any of them he's confused and annoyed. Luckily there's a number on the back of the envelope that he can call. The only problem? The guy who answers has one of the most beautiful voices Gaara's ever heard in his life and he sort of just asked the guy out to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written in a while, and I've never really written anything for this fandom yet... I did have fun writing this though and might write another chapter or two. Let me know if you guys want more and I'll write more for sure.

    The redhead looked at the small envelope in his hand. He didn’t recognize the name. It had been Kankuro’s turn to collect the mail today and as usual his older brother hadn’t bothered to actually sort the mail. If he had, Gaara wouldn’t be standing in the living room debating what he should do about it. 

_ Uzumaki Naruto  _ was written in an elegant script in the center along with the wrong address. At least Gaara assumed some part of it was wrong considering that it wound up in his and his siblings mail instead of whoever this Uzumaki Naruto was. He turned the envelope to look at the back out of curiosity and was shocked to find that there was a phone number written in one of the lower corners. Even more shocking was that the area code was the same as Gaara’s. 

_ So he lives nearby?  _ The redhead thought before dropping the letter on the table to go in search of his cell phone. He found it quickly in his bedroom and then walked back into the living room and picked the letter up off of the coffee table. Dialing the number he sat down on the sofa and waited for someone to either pick up or for his call to go to voicemail. 

There was a click over the line and then a bright, masculine voice answered. “Hello? Who’s calling?” Gaara froze and stared straight ahead, eyes wide for a moment. He hadn’t expected the man to have such a beautiful voice. “Uh, hello? Anybody there?”

Gaara shook himself out of his stunned silence and quickly answered back. “Hello, is this Uzumaki Naruto?”

“Oh, yeah that’s me. Um, but … who is this?”

“My name’s Gaara, there was a letter in my mailbox that had the wrong address. It’s yours.”

“Aw man! Not again, that stupid Pervy Sage is always doing this.” Gaara could only blink owlishly at the name and the small rant the other man didn’t seem to notice he said out loud over the phone. “Uh, anyways do you think you can resend it? I can give you the correct address.”

“We can meet up and I can hand it to you too.” The redhead froze again when his brain caught up with what he was saying.  _ Did I really just say that? _ He wondered. “I mean if you don’t mind and are not busy.” He tried to quickly amend but he’d never been good around people before and wasn’t sure what was expected of him in any sort of social situation. He was awkward enough around his two older siblings and they lived together. He was, at least, braver when making phone calls then he was talking face to face with someone and could only assume that’s why he asked to meet in person. He could also admit to being curious about what the other man looked like with a voice that beautiful.

The line was quiet for a few long seconds before Naruto responded. “Sure,” he exclaimed and Gaara could hear the smile in the other man’s voice. “I’m always up for going out. We can meet at this really great ramen place I know about. I mean, if you like ramen and don’t mind meeting at a tiny restaurant.” He laughed a bit nervously and cleared his throat before Gaara responded.

“I like ramen. What’s this place called?”

“It’s Ichiraku Ramen.”

“Okay, any time best for you? I am usually free in the evenings.”

“Oh, um I’m free tonight if you want to meet up at like 6?”

“6 sounds fine. I’ll meet you there with the letter then.” Gaara said and for some reason he couldn’t lift his eyes from staring at his feet. It wasn’t like Naruto could actually see him so there was no reason to feel nervous about practically asking the man out on a date.

“Yosh. I’ll see you there, Gaara.” For the third time that afternoon, the redhead found himself frozen in place as he took a deep breath at the way his name seemed to just roll off Naruto’s tongue. By the time he had managed to bring himself back to the conversation the line had already clicked off and he was left with the buzzing from the ended call. He swallowed the lump in his throat,  _ I’m in trouble, _ he thought and laid his head on the back rest of the sofa.

 

\--------

 

“Gaara, are you going somewhere?” Temari asked when her little brother walked out of his bedroom in a plain red t-shirt and a pair of his nicer black skinny jeans.

“Just out for a bit, I’ll be back after 7 some time.” He replied calmly and grabbed his keys, the letter, and a lightweight jacket.

“Alright, just be safe and don’t stay out too late.” Gaara nodded and left the house silently. He looked up the address for the ramen shop he would be meeting Naruto at before starting up his car and driving ten minutes to get there.

The shop was small and not very busy when Gaara arrived five minutes after 6. The only other person there was a blond man sitting at the bar with his back to Gaara. The redhead stood awkwardly in the entryway for a moment before he walked toward the bar. 

He was a few feet away when the blond called out. “Hey, Teuchi!” An older man stuck his head out from where the kitchen was and smiled at the blond. “Where’s Ayame? Is she out?”

Gaara had to force his feet to move when he recognized the voice as Naruto’s.

“She had to go run a few errands for me before we get really busy later.”

“Oh, okay.” The blond was nodding and then looked over his shoulder right at Gaara. The two made eye contact and all Gaara could think of was how blue the other man’s eyes were. “Oh hey, are you Gaara by any chance?” He asked brightly and flashed the redhead a brilliant smile.

“I am.” 

“That’s great! Man, I’m so sorry Jiraiya did that. My grandpa is going a bit senile I think; although if you ask me, he always had a few screws loose. At least this time he got most of my address right. That’s why he always puts my cell phone number on the back. You know, incase he messes up the address.” The blond crossed his arms and let out an annoyed huff before looking over at Gaara and smiling. “Well, sit down and we can order some ramen.”

Gaara nodded and took the seat next to the blond. “Here, this is yours.” Muttered the redhead quietly and handed the letter over to the blond.

“Thanks again for this.” He grinned widely before stuffing the letter into a pocket and yelling for the owner of the restaurant. They ordered and talked while waiting for their food. Well, it was more like Naruto talked while Gaara listened and gave short answers to any questions the blond asked him. It was closer to eight pm when they were leaving than Gaara had thought it was and he felt a bit guilty about not sending a message to his siblings to tell them he’d be out later than planned. The guilt was quickly washed away by Naruto’s bright smile and vibrant laugh that still left Gaara a bit dazed even after seeing and hearing them all night.

“Hey Gaara,” the blond’s voice was suddenly quieter and more serious than it had been previously.

“Hm?”

“Do you want to do this again?” Naruto looked over at him as he looked confusedly at the blond. “I mean hang out and stuff.” He muttered and nervously scratched the back of his head.

Gaara stared at the blond in shock. No one ever wanted to spend more time than absolutely necessary around the redhead, including his siblings, and yet here was Naruto  _ asking him _ if he wanted to hang out again. The redhead nodded. “I’d like to hang out again soon.” The grin he received was blinding and made a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“Great! We already have each other’s numbers so I’ll shoot you a text. See yeah later, Gaara!”

The blond waved as he walked away into the cold night leaving Gaara to stare after him for a few moments longer. Gaara finally shook himself out of his staring and turned to walk to his car. Temari and Kankuro were both watching tv in the livingroom when he got back to their house. They looked over to check on him before turning back to whatever show they were watching. Gaara walked into his room and stared out the window into the black night, thinking back to his meeting with Naruto. He knew he liked the bright blond from the moment he heard his voice, but after meeting him and listening to him, his attraction to the blond had only grown stronger. He stared up at the pale half moon and wondered what exactly had he gotten himself into.


End file.
